pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiritual Domains
The Spiritual Domains is the fourth and final cavern in the area Peaceful River. Here, the player first encounter White Pikmin. It's general layout remembers a cemitery, what maybe related with the gameplay, since some enemies may die and return out of nowhere, to make the challenge even harder. New enemies are introduced here as always. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 To remember everything you've done already, each floor is separated so the player will fight a different family. Sometimes they mix up, but they'll be more common in groups. The first floor represents the Blowhog family. The treasure is with one of the Puffy Blowhogs. Sometimes, defeating a Blowhog may make honey appear. Wildlife * Fiery Blowhog x3 * Watery Blowhog x3 * Withering Blowhog x3 * Puffy Blowhog x2 * Overcharge Blowhog x2 * Plastic Blowhog x1 * Sneezing Blowhog x1 Treasures * Farmer Doll (Scarecrow) - Defeating one of the Puffy Blowhogs. Sublevel 2 Being represented by the Grub-Dog family, this is a floor divided into two. That means that Grub-Dogs take over two different floors. Here, White Candypop Buds appear for the first time. Beware the Squirreling, a little squirrel enemy. It never touches the ground and keeps flying, chasing the player, but never attacks. When it sees a lonely treasure, it'll snatch it and give it to a huge enemy that can swallow it. Defeating it with Yellow Pikmin, that fly high, or Purple, that are heavy, may resolve your problems. Wildlife * White Candypop Buds * Dwarf Red Bulborb x6 * Red Bulborb x1 (x3 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x6 * Orange Bulborb x1 (x3 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Bulbear x3 * Spotty Bulbear x1 * Fiery Bulblax x1 * Squirreling x1 Treasures * Choco Goo (Pudding) - Defeating the Spotty Bulbear. * Mystic Flames (Lava Lamp) - Defeating the Fiery Bulblax. Sublevel 3 Another room taken over by the Bulborbs. The enemy amount here is extremely lower, but it don't have any treasures in it's withins. Getting by here must be easy, and some enemies can be avoided. There's a Queen Candypop Bud at the ending, next to the hole to the next floor. Wildlife * Queen Candypop Bud x1 * Water Dumple x10 * Hairy Bulborb x6 * Dwarf Light Bulborb x2 * Light Bulborb x1 * Breadbug x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 4 Your Blue Pikmin will be your greater armor in this Blue-only floor. Everytime, until the end of the level, the player must clear the hall, open the hole to make the water go away, collect the treasures and then proceed. There are two Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds spread around here, in case the player needs an extra help. Note: they disappear in Hard Difficulty. Wildlife * Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud x2 * Wogpole x20 * Pearly Clamclamp x10 * Wollywog x6 (x10 in Hard Difficulty) * Yellow Wollywog x2 * Hermit Crawmad x2 * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat x2 * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat x2 * Mighty Clamclamp x1 Treasures * Sand Stockings (Toy Bucket) - Defeating the Mighty Clamclamp. * Celebration Petal (White Flower) - Defeating one of the Greater Spotted Jellyfloats. Sublevel 5 Newcomers are the main cast of this floor, althought Mamuta take over it. All the treasure are hidden within one of the Mamutas, but is impossible to figure out. Also, creatures with no known family, like the Mamuta, start to attack here. Beware the daredevil Squirreling, which can easily dorp your treasure into a Mamuta's mouth. Wildlife * Mamuta x8 * Mamutant x2 * Honeywisp x2 * Evilwisp x2 * Gatling Groink x1 * Snooper Groink x1 Treasures * Curious Rabbit (Cream Doll) - With one of the Mamutas. * Pink Fixer (Comb) - With one of the Mamutas. Sublevel 6 New enemy species come along with the Creeping Chrysanthemums in this floor. Only Red and Blue Pikmin are needed, since major job is getting through here. There's a few Jibberjays at the end and some White Candypop Buds. Use your White Pikmin with caution! Wildlife * White Candypop Bud x2 * Creeping Chrysanthemum x2 * Fiery Chrysanthemum x1 * Aquatic Chrysanthemum x1 * Rainbow Chrysanthemum x1 * Magma Goo x5 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) * Jibberjay x3 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 7 The Lithopod turn. Extra caution with the Jungle Armored Beetle, who can be tricky to get down. All the other Lithopods are already known by the player, and won't be very difficult to be defeated. At the end, poison enemies and traps will test your White Pikmin army, but they won't do much harm with a skilful team. Wildlife * Decorated Cannon Beetle x6 * Jungle Cannon Beetle x1 * Doodlebug x1 * Munge Dweevil x6 Treasures * Dream In A Circle (Snow Globe) - Next to the exit Sublevel 8 Another water strike! Before facing the greater enemies, you may want to try the Iridescent Glint and Flint Beetle, and also the Doodlebug. They'll always release honey and sprays when confronted in this cave, that's for sure. Use your Blue Pikmin to red rid of the enemies. Wildlife * Iridescent Flint Beetle x1 * Iridescent Glint Beetle x1 * Doodlebug x1 * Wollywog x8 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Orange Wollywog x1 Treasures * Encouraging Device (Whip) - Defeating the Orange Wollywog. Sublevel 9 This may be the easiest level to get by. There are much harmless enemies around, and basically all the fights can be avoided. There's no treasures, and only traps, which enemies can be attracted into to suffer damage and recoil. Wildlife * Antenna Beetle x3 * Chime Beetle x1 * Radiance Beetle x1 * Puffstool x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 10 There are only Scarpanids and Mandiblards in this floor. There's a labyrinth with pitfalls, and everytime you go through the wrong way you're sent to a battle room, where a swarm will appear. Be careful only while fighting the swarm of Shearwigs, since all the other swarm will be easy to fight or are barely harmless. Wildlife * Shearwig x? * Male Sheargrub x? * Female Sheargrub x? * Swooping Snitchbug x2 * Bumbling Snitchbug x2 * Chaos Snitchbug x1 Treasures * Toadstool Miracle (Peach's Crown) - Defeating the Chaos Snitchbug. Sublevel 11 The dangerous sublevel of all is a one way run. Spotty Bulbers are everywhere, and you won't have time to fight all of them. There are no treasures, but tons of Honeywisps, what can turns a player into a greedy. Anyway, it's barely impossible to defend yourself from TEN Spotty Bulbears while picking up honey. Wildlife * Spotty Bulbear x10 * Honeywisp x10 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 12 The final sublevel has a Queen Candypop Bud and a White Candypop Bud right at it's beginning. Be sure you're ready for the final fight of Peaceful River! When the streams go down, the sun sets and the moon takes over... Here... The mighty eyes seek darkness... And shows up... The Progg Trio! Blue Progg, Yellow Progg, Pink Progg. Are you skilled enough to fight three enemies at the same time? Wildlife * Blue Progg x1 BOSS * Yellow Progg x1 BOSS * Pink Progg x1 BOSS Treasures * Animalist Incubator (Upgrade) - Defeating all three Proggs. * Fire Spitter (Dragon Toy) - Defeating all three Proggs. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Spiritual Domains